The Fox in an unStable condition
by GenericCancerFan1175
Summary: YouTube stars Pyrocynical and JamesKii now have a fanfic. Hurray. I'm so sorry you two.


**The** **Fox** **in a** _n_ _un_ **Stable** _condition_

a Pyrocynical X JamesKii fanfic

"Wake the fuck up!" His alarm was blaring, repeating the line over and over. It was extensively annoying. Eventually, he got the energy to get up, grab his phone and peg it through his window. Tired and grumpy, the Hoss lumbered over to his kitchen. He served himself some coffee and buttered rolls then sat down at a hollow table to eat, but he got interrupted by a rhythmic knock on his door. "Wow, he's early…" waddling over to the door, with the knocking tune continuing, he sipped from his cup and scratched his stubbled neck.

He inertly opened the door to be greeted with a reddish-pink canine holding a breakfast wrap. "Well hi then." The fox just waved and put the wrap in his maw. "You can go on my couch while I finish up my morning routine-" He was interrupted by a quick double pat on his shoulder as the fox skipped right pass him. "So you live in an apartment? Pretty fancy to be a low priced hotel," he said to the Hoss, who replied with a simple "Shut up Niall." The fox just laughed.

After finishing his routine (if he even had one), James sank into the couch next to Niall and booted up his computer. He lied his head on the fox's shoulder, hoping to not be awkward or affectionate, while passing one of his controllers over to him. "Before you ask…" "I know, I know." They soon got into a few minutes of playing god knows what when James decided to speak up. "Hey Niall." "What?" he instantly responded.

"You know those fanfics you read with your other pals?"

"Yeah, what about 'em?"

"Have you ever… been curious of re-enacting any of them IRL?"

Niall paused the game and looked right into James' eyes, confused and disgusted at the same time. "Uhhhhhhh…" James sat up and shuffled a bit closer to his canine mate. "Cause I'm just wondering…" Niall looked away quickly, pushing his paws into his cheeks as if hiding their chubbiness. "Wait, are you…?" "NO!" he yelped, which only made it more obvious that he was in fact blushing. James decided to tease him. "You want to kiss a man, do you?"

"No."

"You sound like you do~"

"NO."

"C'mon, I don't judge. Besides, we can keep it between us~"

Niall just sat there, blushing as all hell, trying to ignore the subject. "Look," James placed his hoofed hand on Niall's cheek. "I'm being serious." The fox didn't want to hear it. He did like men, but he didn't want to actually 'do it' with a mate yet. No matter if it was kissing, hugging, or even losing his virginity, Niall didn't feel ready to be officially gay. James was about to change that for the better. "Niall… Pyro…" He whispered into the fox's ear. His ears perked up in shock of how close the Hoss' voice was. "Do you… love me?"

He held it in. He held in his need to say it. Niall can feel James' warm, hefty breath float through his ear. Yet they said nothing. James crept his hand around Niall's neck and push his head towards his own. Next thing the fox knew he could feel his mate's mouth against his cheekbone. It felt just like his breath, only better… He couldn't resist no longer. Niall shoved his Hoss mate onto his back and gave him an intense, passionate kiss on the lips. They cuddled and kissed furiously for what seemed like ages, until James noticed something rubbing against his jeans. He looked down. Niall had a boner. "Oh shit…"

"What?"

"Uhh, I didn't mean to…"

"…To what?"

James couldn't speak. He was too embarrassed by what he had caused. Niall then realised what he was trying to say. "Don't worry about it, it happens." He was ignoring the fact that he was turned on by James' body. The fox then copped a feel of his Hoss' crotch. It seemed that his mate was a bit hard too. The Hoss let out a mild moan as he felt Niall's paw on his sensitive bulge. "E-easy…" He was unsure what he got himself into, but somehow he's starting to like it.

His mate unbuckled his jeans to reveal his pair of hanging apples and peeping babymaker. James was surprised on how big it was, let alone how Niall was able to hide that monster under his own clothing. "Jesus…" Niall smirked, then went to pull down James' pants. Out popped a 15-inch boner with balls the size of pears. Both mates were impressed. Niall grasped it and slowly jerked the whole length. All James could do is moan lightly. He picked up the pace, while fapping his own erection.

Niall then pushed his cock onto the Hoss' and started frotting them. "A-ahhh~"

"You like?" James nodded. The fox fapped quicker. Both of them were moaning loudly by now. Niall then stopped and got on his knees. "W-what are you…" Next thing the Hoss knew, his foxy mate got a mouthful of his horse cock; slowly crossing its length back and forth, covering it with his saliva. The Hoss placed his hand on his mate's head and pushed him into his crotch.

Minutes went past before Niall got off the Hoss' dick and resumed jerking it. James grunted as he fired his warm, white ropes onto his mate's face and into his maw. "Mmmm, salty~" Niall licked the cum off James' tip, then let him lick the hot stuff off his face. Afterwards, the fox proceeded to lie on the couch with his butt poking up in the air. James smirked. "C'mere you~!" He wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and pulled him in a hug. "You like my ass?"

"Like it? I love it!" Hearing that made Niall blush heavily.

"Well it's all yours now~" James gave him a peck on the cheek again before reaching down to finish Niall off. Starting lightly, then progressively getting rough, He jerked the fox's cock 'till it erupted cream all over the couch. Niall moaned cutely the entire time. "Th-thanks mate…" They kissed once more before heading off to the shower. From that day forward, they were considered best mates with benefits.

Not a good enough ending for ya? WELL TOO BAD! It's all you get!


End file.
